Eyeshield 24 !
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: Who will take Sena's place when he is in hospital? Eyeshield 24! But who's Eyeshield 24! Some swearing going on here...Hiruma x OC  a bit OOC but meh.
1. Sena's in hospital!

Note:Do not own Eyeshield - just OC character and plot.

Got addicted to Eyeshield 21! hehe Enjoy chapter 1

* * *

"Hey Sena-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're ok? You do know you're gonna be in a lot of pain tomorrow!"

"I know I know Kiari-san but it's for the team! I dodged Shin-san again!"

"Yeah but today was only a practice game! It was great we won but Kurita didn't have to hug you that hard! Injury upon injury."

"I'm fine Kiari…"

The brown haired boy fell to his knees and clutched his sides in pain.

"SENA?!"

"I'm afraid he won't be out of the hospital for two weeks, multiple fractures to his ribs… Boy what did you do?"

"Ehehehe…."

"Sena-kun! It's not funny! Doctor he was playing American Football and got these injuries."

"I suggest not playing for the next two weeks. You need to rest."

"But the game is in two weeks! I need to prepare!"

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to play it right after you have recovered."

Sena hung his head low. He couldn't believe it. He had gotten this far and yet it was all going to vanish because he was injured.

"I'll leave you two alone."

The doctor left the shocked boy and the empathetic Kiari.

"Sena it's not over! You can still go and play."

"But what if I don't make it in time?! I really wanted to give it all my best with the guys! Kiari-san just leave me alone…"

"Alright you bastards! Lets get right to it!"

"Hey Hiruma have you seen Sena?"

"Speaking of which … that damn secretary has been slacking off again! Kurita, go find him and drag his ass over here!"

A second year girl was walking towards the team. Her long black raven hair danced in the winds like violent black waves, her eyes were soul piercing blue and her face, clear and pretty. She was just a bit taller than Sena and her face was in despair.

_How am I gonna tell the guys?_

"Hey Kiari-chan!"

"Oh hey Kurita-kun…"

"What the fuck are you sulking for Kiari?!"

"Over here a sec, Kurita, Hiruma…"

"Oi you retards! Don't think that while I'm gone you can slack off! Get to yo training!"

The three retire to the clubhouse while Kiari sighed as she sat down.

"So what did you want to tell us Kiari-chan?"

"It's Sena… He… he might not be able to …play against the Oujou's…"

"WHAT?! THAT SHRIMP CHICKENED OUT?!"

"Hiruma! It's not like that! After yesterday's practice match, he was injured real badly… he had to be hospitalised… he won't be out for another two weeks… the doctor suggested he shouldn't play football right after he recovers…"

"Ha? What should we do Hiruma?!"

"… Fucking troublesome shrimp… we need a fast linebacker against Shin…"

* * *

Well you'd probs guess what will happen next >> 


	2. Training for you!

Yuki : Dammit what the hell is Sena doing in hospital!?

Hiruma : Err... dumbass u wrote the story... fucking stupid author.

Yuki: Don't make me kill you off!

* * *

The three sat in the small room thinking of a plan to solve this problem when suddenly Hiruma smirked.

"Heheh… Hey Kiari… you run pretty fast like him don't cha?"

"Eh?… Don't tell me…"

"Muahahahahaha!"

And it ended up Hiruma carrying Kiari over his shoulder in Eyeshield's helmet and the number 24 uniform with Kurita following behind.

"Let me go Hiruma!!!! LET ME GOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"You're gonna be Eyeshield 24 for the next two weeks and that damn secretary will play against the Oujou's!"

"But I can't run like Sena!"

"Oh?"

Hiruma drops Kiari but Kurita just catches her in time before dropping to the ground. Hiruma whips out his laptop from nowhere and searches for information.

"… Suzuki…Kiari…. Ah! Here's the damn file. Suzuki Kiari, winner of Japan's. national track sprint race. Running 36m in 4.2s. Also a professional dancer and keen gymnast. Now now Kiari, you shouldn't lie to me when you've got talent."

"Where did you get this information from? Why would someone base my speed-time on 36m?!"

"I've got sources… heheh… sometimes you need to do a bit of observing to see people's talents…"

"I don't know how to play…"

Kiari was hoping he wouldn't pick up the fact she used to play it with her dad when she was younger.

"You like to lie a lot don't cha Kiari…"

Gulp "ok … I do know how to play! Doesn't mean I have to! I'm going home!"

"Oh? So you want to crush the team's spirit huh? Oh it doesn't matter that one black hearted woman ruined everything"

She knew the game meant a lot to the team especially to Kurita and Hiruma who has dreamed of competing at the Christmas bowl. The guilt began to creep over Kiari and she hung her head in defeat.

"Alright…I'll play…"

"Ya-ha!"

Damn scheming bastard… 

"Right ya bastards! We have a new player on the team and by the way Sena's pissed off somewhere so maybe he'll be back in time for the next game…without him don't think we're gonna lose 'cause I need you lazy fucks to toughen up. Without Sena we have a new linebacker, Eyeshield 24!"

"Eyeshield 24? Could you be related to Sena?!"

"Ready? New Eyeshield…?" The devilish smirk on his face was a sign of bad news.

"Huh?"

"CEROBEROS!"

The whole team was just watching Eyeshield 24 running around the field chased by the deadly fangs of Ceroberos. The longer she ran the faster she ran, running for her life. Hiruma finally stopped the chasing after 10 minutes leaving Kiari panting behind the shield.

That man…is the devil… 

"Ya-ha! That was some good running there Eyeshield 24. Now you lazy bastards run around the field 10 times!"

They were totally exhausted after the whole running and training all day and collapsed on the ground and panted heavily.

No more please… 

"Right ya bastards you can all go home!"

The team went home with Kiari still on the ground.

_I don't think I can do anymore of this._

"Oi Kiari get up!"

She just lay there, her body ached all over.

I want to move…MOVE! …I can't move… 

Hiruma took her helmet off and brushed the few strands off her face. She slowly opened her eyes and say Hiruma closing in on her face. She blushed furiously and her heart was beating at an abnormal speed. Hiruma lowered himself and slithered his arm underneath her and carried her bridal style. He leant her head on his lean but well toned chest. The comfort of him washed away the physical pain. From the comfort and fatigue, she fell asleep in his arms.

Maybe I worked her too hard today … well had no choice… damn Kiari fell asleep?! What am I gonna do now? 

She woke up and through her blurred eyes she saw Hiruma, still carrying her, with a light bag on her stomach, she was in the residential streets of Tokyo. Her heart was still beating rapidly and her blush still visible on her face. When had her heart beat so quickly for him?

Why am I blushing? Don't tell me… No no! I don't like him! I can't possibly…But he has that dark side…that devilish side of him make him so irresi- WHAT?! What the hell am I thinking?! Stop it Kiari!

"Oi, you dead yet?"

"I'm in pain… well more like hell 'cause you're the spawn of the devil…"

For the next two weeks it was vigorous training for Kiari. Running to push past her limits, sleep deprived from early morning practice, beyond the point of a normal human's stamina and sanity.

* * *

Yuki: Poor Kiari!!!! >> >> >> > 


	3. Deimon Vs Oujou

Yuki: Deimon Go Go GO!!!!

Suzuna: That chant sux!

Yuki: That's why you're not really in the story! humphs

* * *

It was the day of the important Oujou VS Deimon game and Sena was nowhere to be found.Sena!!! Where are you?!!! "Hiruma! Sena-kun isn't here!!" 

"_Right damn Kiari! I know! He's still in the fucking hospital waiting to be released! He said he'd try and make it to the game!"_

"_But we're one player down…"_

"_Hehehe…don't forget the new Eyeshield…"_

"… _You can't be serious…"_

_With one push into the bathroom and a chuck of clothes and a helmet at her, he stood in front of the door refusing to let Kiari out. _

"_Heh! You're gonna play for now! Ya-ha!"_

She ended up (forcefully) in the team's locker room discussing tactics. She hoped that Sena would burst in and save her! But she knew he wouldn't make it in time… hopefully in time for the second half…

"Eyeshield 24! We're gonna win this thing and not let down Sena-kun!"

"Uh… YEAH! Hell yeah!"

Putting on her best man voice causing Hiruma to laugh.

She retreated from the crowd and sat there on her own on the bench while the others were chatting about the match. Kiari was really nervous and Hiruma could tell even if she was wearing the eyeshield helmet.

What the hell am I meant to do… I can't pull this off!! 

"Oi"

Kiari looked up to see the usual smirk on Hiruma's face, crossed arm, leaning against the locker opposite her.

"Don't worry about it."

She smiled under the mask and blushed a bit at his words of comfort. So unlike him.

"No time for daydreaming. Time to shine Eyeshield 24." Hiruma gave her a wink and grabbed her arm to lift her up and they walked with the others out onto the field.

_We're gonna win this thing._

"Yes everybody! Welcome to the big match Oujou versus Deimon! Is everybody excited?! Betcha are! Eh? Seems like Eyeshield 21 isn't here today, what a rarity! Oh but hold on… who's this? A new Eyeshield? Number 24! Could it be the successor of Eyeshield 21? Well we'll see!"

The teams got into position and Kiari had to focus. She had gone through that vigorous training and she isn't going to waste people's efforts in doing so. She won't let the team down. Kiari never knew that she was so into the game until now.

"Set. Hut. Hut. HUT!"

Let the game commence.

* * *

THE GAME BEGINS ! >> > 


	4. Let the games begin!

Sena: Ano... can I get out of my bed now?

Yuki: NO!

Sena: You're that evil nurse aren't... you were in disguise...

Yuki: rolls eyes dunno what you on about... trots off

* * *

"Ok Kobayakawa Sena-kun! You will be discharged out of the hospital shortly! We just need to wait for the doctor to check up on you and get you your prescription!"

The nurse was unnaturally smiley and happy, giving her best fake smile to Sena.

"Um… I have to leave now… I have something really important to do…"

"I'm sorry little boy but you will have to stay put for now."

Sena got off the hospital bed and immediately a force placed him back onto the bed.

"I TOLD YOU…you have to stay in bed right little boy?"

Her sudden change in personality was ever more terrifying and Sena could only tremble and nod his head.

"Funuraba!!!"

It had been 25 minutes since the game started, into their second quarter and the line was blocking off the opposing team while Hiruma threw the ball.

"Oi! Eyeshield 24!"

What? Stop passing it to me!!! 

Kiari managed to catch it and ran as quickly as she could. Four huge men charged at her and she started to increase her speed and light jumped and twirled round them.

Guess gymnastics and dance really works in this being flexible and light.

Because of her flexibility, she had been able to dodge the players.

Just a little further 'til touchdown!!! 

"You're not getting past me!! Ahahaha!!"

The big arrogant (with half his ass hanging out half the time) Otawara now stood in front of Kiari but with a swift move to the left she dodged him with ease. Shin. Charging towards her. Where can she go? She jumped to the right as far as she can and began running again.

Phew thought I won't be able to get past him this time- 

The strong arm clutched at her ribs and the pain surged up her spine alerting the pain receptors. Shin was frustrated because of how Eyeshield 24 had gotten past him because of the delicate twists and turns. He put all his effort and strength into one strong crush, he quickly let go. The whistle blew for half-time and her team mates were running towards her. He realised he had touched somewhere he wasn't meant to.

…It's … a girl?!

Kiari dropped to the ground, clutching at her ribs.

So this is the spear tackle huh? How the hell was Sena surviving this?!

"Kiari!"

Hiruma had rushed beside her and she had to act a strong face to him… he probably would laugh at her, she can't lose face here.

"Hehehe I'm fine! That was some crappy tackle there! I thought it was gonna hurt like hell! Heh "

"Kiari you don't have to pretend… that was one of his worst ones…"

"No seriously I'm fine! That was a wussy tackle!"

The rest of the team arrived and were all worried about their team mate.

"Hey everybody!"

Sena came running in his Eyeshield 21 uniform and cheered with the team. Kiari got off the pitch and returned to the changing rooms with Hiruma.

"Hey it's cool Hiruma you can go now."

He didn't budge.

"Alright if I'm gonna have to change in front of you…I'm gonna scream rape and you and your team will be disqualified!"

Hesitantly, Hiruma went out of the room in silence.

Kiari…you don't have to pretend.

Once he was out she dropped to the floor and clutched her sides with tears running down her face from the pain. She just crouched there on the floor for what seemed like forever, the pain refusing to go away.

That was some tackle…never expected any less from Shin…

She changed into a simple red jumper and jeans to cover any marks or bruises. The game was already into its last quarter and she went to the bench and sat next to Mamori.

"Hey where were you all day? I thought you weren't coming because your cat was sick."

"Uh… well she's down at the vets and I'll pick her up later! So I'm here to catch up with the last part of the match!"

"Kiari….you don't look too good…"

"What? I'm fine!"

"You sure? You look really pale…"

"Huh? Um…must be the new foundation!"

It was the last 10 seconds of the match and Sena was running across the field at top speed. Shin knew he couldn't let him through. It was 36 v 36 and if the Devil Bat's score, Oujou will definitely lose.

I have to beat Shin-san this time.

I have to tackle him. Tackle Eyeshield 21.

The crowd was shouting and screaming in excitement not knowing what will happen next. Sena increased his speed, he was glowing in green.

"Spear Tackle!"

"Devil Bats Ghost!"

* * *

Yuki: See you got to get off eventually...

Sena: ...

Yuki: Well at least you still got to play! ... BE GRATEFUL! THIS IS ABOUT HIRUMA X KIARI NOT YOU!

Sena: in fear HAI!!!!! GOMEN!!!


	5. Um Sorry!

Nice and shortie.

* * *

"Touchdown!"

Shin had grabbed some green light and it disappeared. The final whistle blew and the game had ended.

"YA-HA! Finally you bastards the hard work from Death March paid off!"

He shot his machine gun in the air and kicked everyone in the back.

"Hey Guys!"

Mamori and Kiari ran over to the team congratulating them on their victory.

"Everyone we did it! We did it!"

Kurita was crying hysterically over their victory and they all walked back to the changing room.

"Kiari, I'm gonna try and find Sena ok?"

"See ya later!"

Hiruma was walking towards the changing rooms behind Kiari.

Shin was looking at Kiari and had his suspicions. Otawara was curious at what he was looking at.

"Oh? So Shin? You got the hots for that pretty girl over there? Thought you were gay! Man would you not want a piece of that?"

Shin ignored his sexually implied comment and saw Kiari going into the tunnel entrance. Kiari had reached the tunnel entrance, away from the public eye of the stands before she collapsed.

"Kiari?! Kiari!!!" The voice was familiar but strange. The worry in his voice was ever so strange.

Where am I? God my sides hurt… 

Kiari woke up in hospital with the machines beeping and flashing. She looked down to see a blonde fluff ball resting on the side of the bed.

Hiruma… he can be the devil but he looks sweet sleeping here… 

He started to move and she quickly looked away, looked out the window.

"Oi damn troublemaker you finally awake?"

He stretched his arms and gave a yawn.

"Thanks."

"blinks in confusion"

"Thanks for staying."

"Yeah whatever, told ya it hurt."

"I think I deserve some compensation!"

"What?! Things work my way not yours!"

"Oh come on! I think I deserve something for getting hurt!"

"Fuck off! You're not getting it and that's final!"

Hiruma takes his jacket and walks out the room.

Damn cheapskate… 

Not long after Hiruma's exit, it was Shin's entrance.

"You were Eyeshield 24 weren't you?"

"Uh… yeah… but that was only one time!"

Shin read her clipboard at the end of her bed.

"Fractures to the ribs… I did that to you…"

"It's ok! Things happen right? But it was a good game! Well done! So what are you here for?"

Suddenly Shin, the usual cool and emotionless guy was blushing.

"Uh… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Oh for hurting me? No it's cool! It's part of the game!"

"Um… no for uh… for uh … touching you there on your chest! Sorry!"

Shin rushed out the room, blushing furiously leaving an amused Kiari.

_What a shy and interesting guy_.

* * *

Shin a bit OOC there...well so is Hiruma in this story... so meh. >> 


	6. Compensation!

Awww cutie.

BUT SOOOOOOOOOOO OOC ... but its cute.

* * *

"Suzuki Kiari-chan! You are now discharged from the hospital!"

"Thank you for taking care of me for the past 2 weeks!"

"No no it is my duty! Oh here is your prescribed medicine … what am I forgetting… oh! I took a message for you when you were sleeping. You are to meet him tomorrow outside the train station at noon."

"Um did he leave his name? Or do you remember what he looked like?"

"He didn't leave his name but he had spiky blonde hair and devilish features."

What does Hiruma want?

Hmmm…should I wear this? Or this? Those jeans are nice… but I think the skirt is nicer though… WAIT WHAT AM I DOING???!!!

She stood in front of her mirror checking everything was neat, tidy and in place, sweeping down her cute frilly white skirt and white wrap top with purple ribbons tying it in place.

I should change into something less girly … he'd just laugh at me… why am I wearing something so cute anyway! For him? Pfft yeah right! … CRAP! It's 11:40!

She finally got to the train station just 5 minutes before noon and was expecting Hiruma to be late but there he was, with his spiky blonde hair, jeans and a rolled up sleeved white shirt.

"You're late damn Kiari."

"No I'm not! You're just early! I came here 5 minutes before! How long you been here?"

"Ages. Anyway that's not the point. Let's go."

Wonder what he's been doing…

"Um… Hiruma? Where are we going?"

"You wanted compensation right? Now get a move on."

He walked in front, whilst Kiari followed behind him with a lingering smile on her face.

But she wasn't smiling any longer when she realised she was inside the cinema theatre considering Hiruma's taste.

"Um… Hiruma? What are we watching?"

"Heheh! RISE OF THE DEAD! YA-HA!"

Throughout the film she had tightly gripped Hiruma's arm and hiding her face behind his arm. She was terrified of horror films. This certainly wasn't compensation. When the film ended, they walked out of the cinema and Kiari gave a sigh of relief.

"Oi you were scared to death there!"

"Well I don't like scary films ok!!! I demand compensation! That scarred me for life!"

Hiruma walked off with a furious Kiari behind him.

"Hey are you listening!!!???"

They got to a bench in a park and Hiruma sat down.

"Hey! Is this compensation?!"

"Yeah and what of it damn Kiari?"

He stood up and look down on Kiari.

"Oh and by the way you are gonna be on the cheerleading team no matter what!"

Hiruma was laughing with his signature laugh and shooting bullets in the air.

"What?! You can't force me to do that! One. I'm not scared of you and your guns Two. I don't have to and Three. If you are gonna threaten me with your devil's handbook, well think again 'cause you got nothing on me!"

Suddenly Hiruma pulled her into a kiss. flash

They broke apart and he held the digital camera screen to her face.

"Hehehe what would people think now that a goodie two shoes was being associated with a rebel like me huh? This is going into the devil's handbook! Ya-Ha!"

Kiari suddenly wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him back.

"If this is my compensation, I wouldn't care."

He smirked and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other pulled out a bracelet with lucky charms on them.

He pulled away from her and put the bracelet on her wrist.

"You're forever mine."

Her eyes were starting to get teary but she stopped them from falling and she snuggled next to Hiruma with his arm on her shoulder.

"You gonna join the cheerleader team then?"

"Hmmm… if you can persuade me…"

Hiruma lifted her up on onto his lap and kissed her passionately. When it ended, she gasped for breath, never realising how this devil can be behaving like he was now.

"Have I persuaded you?"

Kiari blushed and dug her head into his neck and simply nodded.

"Ryuu-chan!"

The whole team looked around trying to figure who Kiari was calling for.

Ryuu-chan? Who's that?!

Kiari ran to the clubhouse and saw Hiruma on his laptop. She flung her arms around his neck and sat on his lap, facing him.

"Ryuu-chan"

She gave him a peck on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Oi didn't I tell you not to call me Ryuu-chan!"

"But I like it! Can I call you that when it's just us?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Why am I called that in the first place?"

"Because your hair reminds me of Dragonball and dragon … you know Ryuu… so Ryuu-chan! Or I can call you Hiru-chan or Yo-chan."

"Just call me Hiruma k or Yoichi. Without the friggin' –chan!"

She gave him the puppy dog eyes and pouted that said "PLEASE?!"

The team burst in and saw the couple hugging. Kiari's face went red, Hiruma was just laid back smirking and the team started to smile at them.

"Awww you guys are going out! Sena look!"

"Suzuna I think we should leave!"

Hiruma whipped out a rocket launcher from nowhere and fired at them randomly.

"COME ON YOU LAZY BASTARDS GET TO TRAINING!"

The team ran out to the pitch with Sena dragging Suzuna along and out of the clubhouse. Kiari got off Hiruma and walked towards the sliding door of the clubhouse.

"Guess we should go too, I've got to do the cheerleading!"

Hiruma dropped his launcher and wrapped his arms around the now standing Kiari. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Daisuki."

* * *

Yuki: Awww Hiruma! Cute compensation!

Hiruma: Shut up before I shoot you...

Yuki: But... but... AWWWWWWWWW!!!! glomps Hiruma

Hiruma:waps out the rocket launcher YA-HA! You're gonna die today Yuki!

Yuki: I'M SORRRRYYYY!!!!!


End file.
